The Rhyno series episode 29
episode 29 starfire said rigby I though you ate the book. rigby said I got a new one from your's and beast boy's and cyborg's house secretly. fred said men like a fred has a monumental tummy. jerry said cool. starfire said the monumental of the tummy is yours. fred said love other may have a monumental tummy. tyke kissed starfire. spike kissed starfire. tom stepped on jerry. jerry said niggles he will pay. butch said so guys what is happening rigby give me that book to throw it somewhere. rigby said can I do one more thing to the book. butch said what. rigby ate the book. butch said so starfire what is happening. kalisto said your butt. butch said starfire why is he being like a gumball. gumball said I do not do that. penny said yeah I agree. rigby was playing sad music.. beast boy said I am a beast boy. starfire said that is the worst name. cyborg said you got called cute by rigby beast boy. rigby said just mocking beast boy. beast boy said what. don said guys look at my legs. rigby said rigby sucks. mordecai said rigby there you are was you being cheeky. rigby said no. the polices said skips join us you are a police. skips said lets wait for some fight. starfire knocked kalisto out. daphne licked starfire. kalisto came back up and threw starfire on the microwave. rigby said not on my precious microwave. kalisto said bitch one more thing.he got a metal thing and smashed it on starfire. terra said I am so lonely. skips said are you strong. terra said I can rip you apart. skips said you are strong but you cannot do that becuase I will crush you but join us. terra joined them. rob said is terra suitable for us or we should destroy terra. skips said ruthless personality and I think very strong. rob said good enough. skips said how did Samir singh come. rob said lets destroy him actually lets keep him he may be usefull in something. skips said he is not strong he is dumber than McGregor and do not know about strength. rob said he might be strong. Anais was rolling about on the floor . gumball said how did Anais come out. gumball said oh I left the door open oh my god. penny said gumball awhat are you doing. rigby said I feel too hot the sun . jerry said so who cares dude I ama a jerry who is the master none of you are strong as me. starfire said how about me. jerry said you are too dumb to smash me. kalisto said me I am too good. jerry said you are just a disgrace bro. kalisto grabbed jerry. jerry got a scissor and cutted a little piece of his skin. kalisto shouted. rigby was laughing . McGregor thought it was a good thing. gumball said jerry you this is a joke isn't it right guys. rigby said no he beated rollins. rollins said forget about that already. roman reigns said what is going on. jinder mahal said no no. big show said what are you idiots doing. rigby said if someone pushes you off your wheel chair you would die. rollins said blue man how is it going on. blue man said good. rigby said go quickly. jerry told reigby I would never go bro I can beat you in anything except from exam but everything else me the master ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh yeah it is like you a slave